


countdown

by fouettes



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ten seconds, you could learn all the secrets of life. —Drabble; set in 4x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	countdown

"You have ten seconds, Ben," Keamy told her father.

Alex's heart was racing. So much had happened that day. She had seen both her mother and her boyfriend shot to death, got captured by the freighter crew, and watched as her father decided what to do— killed her or come outside. She hoped that he chose the latter so that she could live to see another hour. Tears streamed down her face. The seconds seemed to pass so slow. Every moment seemed to be minutes long.

She hoped that her father's love for her would make him come outside.

Keamy began counting down as her father spoke. "Okay, listen. She's not my daughter," he said in a monotone and Alex's heart began to break. "She's a pawn, nothing more. She means nothing to me." _You don't mean that, Daddy..._ she thought, her chest burning with sorrow. "So if you kill her, go ahead and—" As she heard those last words from her father, Alex thought, _I love you, Daddy, and I always will._

Then she was left floating in absolutely no gravity.


End file.
